


What's In A Name?

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Malec Anniversary Bash 2020 [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec is a dork in any universe that is all, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Miscommunication, adorableness, cuteness, last names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: As excited as Magnus is to get married to Alec, he's less excited to be taking the Lightwood name.  It doesn't feel...right.Lucky for him though - Alec, as always, has a plan.
Relationships: Alternate Magnus Bane/Alternate Alec Lightwood (Shadowhunters: This World Inverted), Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Anniversary Bash 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780102
Comments: 30
Kudos: 369





	What's In A Name?

**Author's Note:**

> Cloudburst-Ink Prompted: Anniversary prompt: AU in which one of them took the other's name instead of hyphenating, and the way it makes him feel inside to be called by his husband's name. ☺️😉
> 
> I. LOVE. THIS. 
> 
> SO HAVE SOME DORKY TWI!MALEC BECAUSE WE NEED MORE OF THAT IN THE WORLD. THESE TWO ADORABLE FUCKERS OWN MY WHOLE ASS HEART.

  
Alec hummed and picked up the marriage license, giving it a bright grin as he paid for it and finished getting them sorted before he headed home for the evening. 

  
A month. In a month he would be _married._

  
Alec grinned brightly and let himself into the loft, relaxing at Chairman Meow immediately announcing himself and heading for him. “Don’t try to fool me, young man, I am reasonably sure that Magnus has already fed you.” 

  
Chairman gave a pitiful whine. 

  
“I absolutely have,” Magnus said, stepping out of his office with a huff. He gave Alec a smile and leaned into the kiss from him. “Someone’s in a good mood.” 

  
“Picked up our marriage license today,” Alec said with a grin, kissing Magnus again, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Can’t wait to be married to you, Magnus.” 

  
Magnus hummed into the kiss, leaning into it. “You do seem excited about it, yes,” he teased. When Alec yanked him into another kiss, Magnus turned all of his focus to his fiancee. “Someone wants me to finish work early…” he murmured against Alec’s lips. 

  
“I’m sure I can persuade you, can’t I, Mr. Bane?” Alec breathed, his breath hitching. Soon they’d be Mr. & Mr. Bane and damn if it didn’t make his heart fucking sing to think of it. 

  
“I’m sure you can,” Magnus agreed, letting Alec tug him towards the bedroom. 

  
Later, of course, when they were curled up, Magnus couldn’t help thinking that he wouldn’t be Mr. Bane for much longer. He wrinkled his nose. After going by Magnus Bane for several centuries, changing his name now was certainly going to be interesting. 

  
“Magnus Lightwood,” he whispered to himself and frowned, huffing quietly. It didn’t feel right, but he would have time to get used to it. 

  
~!~

  
“All right, gentlemen, so after the ceremony is over, you’ll both come over here and we’ll finalize the name change and sign the certificate, which reminds me, it’s Mister and Mister Bane, right? I had a note on that, but wanted to confirm.” 

  
“Yes!” Alec said with a grin. “That’s correct.” 

  
Magnus blinked in surprise and looked at Alec. “It is?” 

  
Alec looked back at Magnus and frowned. “I…yes? Isn’t…don’t you…” 

  
“I, I mean,” Magnus hurried to reassure Alec. “You’re, you’re welcome to take my name, Alec, of course you are, but I didn’t realize you…you wanted…” 

  
“I’ll leave you two to sort that out.” 

  
Alec barely watched him go, giving a brief nod, before looking to Magnus with a frown. “Magnus, I, we, we talked about this, didn’t we? About how we didn’t want to hyphenate, right?” 

  
“Yes, yes, of course we did, Alec,” Magnus said, hurrying to reassure him. “But I thought we decided on us taking your name, not you taking mine.” 

  
“I,” Alec swallowed and looked up at him. “I want to take your name, Magnus. It’s been yours for centuries. Why would I try to take that away from you?” 

  
Magnus swallowed, his heart pounding hard at the casual reminder, the even more casual acceptance. “I, if it was what you wanted, Alec, I would-” 

  
Alec sighed and shook his head with a fond smile, stepping forward, and cupping Magnus’ face in his hands. “Magnus, darling. I _want_ your last name. I’ve been thinking about it for months now.” 

  
Magnus’ breath caught and he looked up at Alec, leaning into the soft kiss he was given. “You have?” 

  
Alec nodded with a smile. “Yeah. Besides.” He rubbed their noses together. “It’s totally James Bond like, right? Bane, Alec Bane.” 

  
Magnus dissolved into laughter as Alec kissed him again. “You’re ridiculous.” 

  
“But you love me,” Alec teased. 

  
“I do indeed, oh future Mister Bane,” Magnus whispered, his heart and magic leaping in the best way at the words. “You ready to get married?” 

  
Alec smiled and wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist. “More than I have ever been ready for anything in my life.”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
